White's Birthday
by Sonic2978
Summary: It's White's birthday, but nobody acknowledges it. Except for one person; Black. So he decides to take her out on a birthday date. Semi AU. Agencyshpping/Chessshipping, they're both pretty much the same ship. White/Hilda/Touko and Black/Hildert/Touya, they're pretty much the same person.
White sighed as she looked the calendar mounted on the wall. It was June 21st, her birthday. And just like every year, nobody had even bothered to give her gift or even wish her a happy birthday. Well, almost everyone. She smiled slightly when she remember that her boyfriend, Black had told that he had planned to take her out for her birthday.

She finished putting on the attire she had chosen for the day. A white tank top and blue skirt with her hair tied up her usual wavy pony tail. She had finished getting ready when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She turned around smiling when she saw Black standing there who flashed her a smile back with a wave.

"Hey, Black." The girl said sweetly.

"Hey." He walked up to her, kissing her softly. "Happy birthday, White."

"Thank you, Black." She smiled warmly.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, ready anytime."

After the small conversation, the two went on a small trek from Nuvema Town to Striaton City. One of the things Black wanted to do was treat her to a birthday lunch at the Striaton Restaurant, run by Chili, Cress and Cilan. Cilan's attention was turned to the door when he saw the couple walk inside.

"Oh, what a surprise." Cilan said smiling. "Black, White. Long time no see!"

"Hey, Cilan." Black shook his hand. "It's been awhile."

"It's good to see you, Cilan." White said.

"Likewise." The green haired gym leader said. "I'm going to assume that you're not here for a gym battle this time."

"Nah, not this time." Black said chuckling. "I'm here to treat White to lunch as part of her birthday."

"Well then, I wish you a happy birthday, White." Cilan said with a bow.

"Thanks, Cilan."

After the exchange of greetings, Cilan led the two to an empty table and handed them a menu. Black told White of the plans he had in store for her today. Once the two finished their lunch, they bid the three gym leaders a farewell before flying to Nimbasa City. There, the two went to see a Pokemon Musical, which White had always been a big fan of. Afterwards, they made a quick stop in Castelia City for a Castelia Cone before making their way back to Nimbasa City for fun in the amusement park.

The two hadn't realized how quickly the day had gone by until White noticed the sun starting to set. Black noticed she was starting to frown before he got her attention.

"Hey, we're still not done yet." He grabbed hold of her hand. "I still have something in store for you.

"What is it?"

He just simply smiled. "Ride the Ferris wheel with me and you'll see."

She latched onto his arm when he walked toward the large Ferris wheel in the middle of the park. Black had his arm wrapped around her the entire time the wheel started to move. He loved the look in her eyes when she looked out the window and into the distance. You could see a lot of the Unova region in the Ferris wheel. You could see all of Nimbasa City, the Skynarrow Bridge and Castelia City in the distance as well as all of the surrounding route. It all looked beautiful at night.

"White..."

She looked toward him when he called her name to see a smile on his face. She watched as his hand reached toward his belt where he unclipped a Cherish Ball, pressed the button in the center to enlarge it and set in her hand. She looked at the completely red colored ball before looking back the trainer in front of her.

"What?" He smiled. "You didn't think I'd end your birthday without giving you a present did you?"

After that, she gave a bright look and lightly tossed the ball into the air. Upon opening, the ball let out burst of a rainbow light. Once the light was gone, one the other side of the Ferris wheel car sat a brown fox Pokemon. The Pokemon had long pointy ears sticking from the top of its head, brown eyes, a large creamy colored furry collar, a brown bushy tail with a white tip and brown eyes.

White smiled brightly picking up the fox Pokemon. "An Eevee!"

"Eevee!" The fox Pokemon said affectionately. White hugged the Pokemon tightly with the fox nuzzling her affectionately.

"Thank you so much, Black!" She pecked him on the cheek.

"Of course." He patted the fox on the head and kissed his girlfriend's head. "I know you had been wanting an Eevee for awhile, so I went out to find a few weeks ago."

"At least you remembered my birthday..." She said sadly. Black cupped his girlfriends cheeks, leaned and softly kissed her before pulling away with a smile.

"I could never forget your birthday, White." He pecked her forehead. "I promise you that."

The girl nodded. "Thank you, Black." She pecked him on the cheek before turning her attention back to the small fox Pokemon that smiling up at her.

"Eevee!" It said happily.

"Oh, you're so cute!" She nuzzled it affectionately as it did the same. She smiled at the fox Pokemon, petting in on the head. Between the birthday date Black took her on and the Eevee he gave her as a present, White knew that this was the best birthday she had ever had.


End file.
